Encore une Mission Foireuse !
by chrisanimefan
Summary: 2ème volet de ma fic sur Get Backers. Cette foisci, ils sont mêlés à une affaire plus que compliqué. Ban X Ginji. Jubai X Kazuki allusions Cix Kazuki


Encore une mission foireuse !

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Encore une mission foireuse ! (ok le titre est pas terrible) (quelqu'un en a un autre ?)

Source : Get Backers

Disclamer : Je n'ai aucun droits sur la série comme sur le manga. Pourquoi cette question ??

Couple : Ban X Ginji / Cid X Kazuki / Jubei X Kazuki

Dédicace: Pour Cath

Cette fic contient des relations entre hommes, si cela vous gêne, si vous n'aimez pas, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre,,

***

Heaven avait appelé Ban et Ginji pour une nouvelle mission. Ils avaient été rejoints par Cid et Kazuki. Depuis peu, ces derniers les avaient rejoints dans l'équipe des Get Backers.

Heaven invita les membres à la suivre dans une large maison.

On sentait la richesse qui se dégageait rien que de l'extérieur : un immense mur blanc entourait la propriété surveillée par des gardes.

Un garde noir avec des lunettes de soleil et à la mine plus que patibulaire les fit entrer. Heaven leur montra un papier paraphé par le propriétaire des lieux.

Cid s'émerveilla littéralement devant les arbres et la luxurieuse végétation qui s'étendait, on aurait dit plus un parc qu'un jardin.

Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les espèces s'épanouissaient ça et là.

« Waouh !!! C'est splendide !! » dit Ginji en battant des mains.

« Ils doivent avoir de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres, nous allons être bien payés pour une fois, Ginji ! » assura Ban en entourant son compagnon d'une étreinte tant amicale qu'amoureuse.

Cid mit les mains dans ses poches dans une attitude renfrognée, il avait de nouveau revu sa violoniste[C1] . Elle lui avait proposé un poste de gardien pour l'aider. Il avait envie d'accepter, il se sentait naturellement attiré par la jeune femme mais qu'allait devenir Kazuki ??

Ce dernier regardait avec envie Ban et Ginji.

Kazuki savait que Cid avait revu cette fille dernièrement. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle. C'était d'un agaçant !! Elle lui sortait par les yeux, Cid aussi d'ailleurs.

Leur entente du début avait disparu laissant place à une situation ambiguë et désagréable autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Cid se sentait attirée par cette fille mais ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kazuki mais cela se ressentait dans leurs relations devenues distantes.

Quant à Kazuki, bien conscient de la situation, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir indéfiniment Cid. Or il aimait trop son compagnon pour le voir malheureux mais il se sentait malgré tout trahi et éprouvait encore de l'amour pour lui.

Cependant, Kazuki était arrivé à la douloureuse conclusion que Cid n'était pas celui qui le rendrait heureux. Les deux jeunes hommes se détachaient lentement mais sûrement l'un de l'autre. Leur amour d'un temps avait refait place à l'amitié d'entant.

Alors que Kazuki contemplait avec envie Ginji et Ban devant lui, un homme sur le haut du toit observait avec attention les nouveaux arrivants.

Alors que le vent faisait voler les longs cheveux de Kazuki, il se mit à sourire.

Sentant que quelqu'un l'observait, Kazuki leva les yeux mais son regard ne rencontra que le vide.

Il avait dû rêver, Ban le regarda d'un air soucieux, lui aussi avait noté quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un rêve.

Kazuki inspecta les environs attentivement. Pourquoi une maison comme ça avait tant de gardes et de caméras ?

Ce n'était pas normal. Il nota dans sa tête la disposition des gardes, il en parlerait aux autres dès qu'il serait sorti de cet endroit, dès qu'ils seraient dans le bar où ils retrouvaient habituellement.

Ban regardait autour de lui alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison.

***

Des valets bien habillés et des servantes en tenue noire avec bonnet et tablier devant leur ouvrirent l'immense porte à double battant en bois.

Un jeune valet blond s'inclina.

« Mademoiselle Heaven, Messieurs Midou Ban, Amano Ginji, Kazuki et Cid, soyez les bienvenus dans la maison Ayaran » dit il d'un ton poli et servile. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur Ayaran vous attend. Par ici je vous prie ».

Ban et les autres ne montèrent pas les deux grands escaliers séparés en leur centre pour faire place à une fontaine, mais le serviteur leur montra une porte attenante.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon.

Un homme âgé, avec des lunettes, une canne fumant un cigare les attendait jambes croisées. Il était vêtu de noir, la seule fantaisie de sa tenue était une cravate bleu marine foncée.

Derrière lui se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés à l'air triste. Elle aurait pu être mannequin. Ses traits étaient finement ciselés et ses yeux étaient comme des émeraudes précieuses. Ban ne put s'empêcher de siffler admirativement, sifflement vite réprimé devant l'air austère de l'homme assis et de celui qui se tenait à côté de la femme.

Cet homme aux cheveux noirs était habillé strictement sans que rien ne vienne égailler sa tenue. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains bouclés se tenait contre lui. Le dit enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et il regardait les étrangers avec appréhension. A la droite du vieil homme, le chef de famille visiblement, il y avait un jeune homme blond charmeur qui fumait élégamment des cigares. Sa chemise Givenchy, sa tenue élégante et ses chaussures cirées, criaient le luxe.

A ses côtés se tenait une femme vaporeuse avec des cheveux miels qui souriait, elle était aussi très jolie sans pourtant atteindre la distinction de la première.

Un jeune garçon roux d'une quinzaine d'années et une fille blonde de huit ans se tenaient sagement derrière eux.

Heaven s'avança vers le vieillard et leur présenta le chef de la dite maisonnée : Ayaran.

Le vieil homme les examina avec attention. Il ne sembla pas spécialement satisfait ou heureux de son examen. Il soupira comme s'il n'avait pas le choix.

« J'ai une mission à vous confier » commença le vieil Ayaran d'une voix ferme et autoritaire n'admettant aucune concession ou refus quel qu'il soit. « Est-ce que vous l'acceptez ?? Il va de soi qu'en cas de succès, vous serez grassement payés. L'échec n'est pas permis. Je vous demanderai la plus grande discrétion concernant cette affaire et j'exige votre parole qu'aucune information que je vous divulguerai ne sera pas transmise à l'extérieur. Ce sont les conditions sine qua non avant de commencer ce travail. Compris ? »

Ginji regarda Ban qui remit ses lunettes sur ses yeux, Cid renifla de mépris, Kazuki observait les environs. Il sentait un regard posé sur lui. Il finit enfin par trouver la personne qui le regardait avec tant d'insistance. C'était l'homme avec des lunettes qui se tenait droit comme un piquet.

En l'observant de plus près, Kazuki se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà vu cet homme mais où ??

Impossible de s'en souvenir.

Ban remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, il commença à gratter une allumette pour fumer nonchalamment l'un de ses cigares qu'il aimait tant.

Il remit ensuite ses mains dans ses poches et commença à parler alors que le vieil homme s'énervait visiblement car il tapait furieusement avec sa canne sur le parquet.

« Si vous nous faites pas confiance, ce n'est pas la peine de nous engager » finit par cracher Ban.

Cette déclaration fit planer un silence d'outre tombe et rafraîchit brusquement l'atmosphère de la salle.

Le vieil homme s'apprêta à jurer lorsque Heaven s'approcha de lui en roulant des hanches. Elle se pencha vers le vieil homme lui offrant une vue magnifique sur sa plantureuse paire de sein.

« Ban n'a pas tord, monsieur Ayaran. Si vous ne nous faites pas confiance, ce n'est pas la peine de nous engager » minauda-t-elle. « Cependant, je peux vous assurer de la discrétion et de l'efficacité de mon personnel » termina t-elle en caressant la joue du vieillard.

Celui-ci ne se détendit pas pour autant.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » reprit le chef de famille. « Je vais vous présenter les membres de ma famille. Voici mon fils Alexis » présenta t-il en montrant le jeune homme blond. « Sa femme, Hortense » en désignant la voluptueuse créature pendue à son bras. « Et leurs deux enfants, Maxime et Berthe ». Les deux enfants saluèrent poliment les membres des Get Backers. « Ensuite ma fille Alicia et son fils Hisoka » dit-il en montrant la blonde au regard triste et l'enfant accroché aux pantalons de l'homme à lunettes. « Pour finir, voici mon secrétaire, notaire et homme à tout faire Ken. » L'homme à la cravate les salua alors que l'enfant se cachait dans ses jupes. « Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie » conclu le vieil homme.

***

Ayaran, de son prénom Jules, se leva aidé en cela par son fils Alexis et son serviteur Ken. 

Il guida la troupe dans une autre pièce dont il ouvrit la porte fermée à clef.

La pièce était sombre, Alicia se chargea d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Le soleil inonda soudainement la pièce, ils étaient dans une chambre. Le pire était qu'elle était couverte de sang sur les murs et le lit.

Au milieu du lit blanc reposait un homme mort. Sa nuque était brisée, sa langue gonflée sortait, ses yeux exprimaient la douleur et l'horreur. Il était nu, son corps avait visiblement été écorché vif car des traces de griffures le couvraient des pieds à la tête.

Le plus étrange était les lettres peintes sur le lit avec le sang de cet homme « Jubei ».

Les yeux de Kazuki s'ouvrirent en grand, c'était tout bonnement impossible !!

Jubei n'aurait jamais fait ça !! Et même s'il l'avait fait, il n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser son nom afin de le désigner comme coupable !! Cela ne pouvait qu'être un coup monté.

Encore sous le choc, Kazuki se dirigea en vacillant vers le corps.

« Ka-chan !! » cria Ginji, son ami de toujours, mais rien à faire les mots ne semblaient n'avoir aucune emprise sur Kazuki hébété.

Cid le regardait faire sans intervenir quant à Ban, il regardait tour à tour Kazuki et Cid, dont la froideur ne cessait de l'étonner. 'Leurs relations sont à ce point mauvaises ?' s'interrogea le leader des Get Backers.

Quant à Kazuki à la surprise de la famille Ayaran, il s'était approché du corps sur le lit. A genoux près du cadavre, il semblait hésiter et finir par toucher les griffures.

« Jubei… » murmura Kazuki qui s'évanouit sous le choc.

Ginji se précipita pour voir ce qui n'allait pas car il constatait que Cid n'avait pas fait un pas vers son petit ami. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux qui laissa de marbre le maître animalier.

Ginji posa doucement Kazuki sur le canapé le vieillard reprit la parole : « Vous connaissez ce Jubei ?? Tant mieux, cela va nous faciliter la tâche. »

Ken s'était approché de Kazuki et posa délicatement un linge frais sur son front. Profitant du fait que son employeur retenait l'attention de tout le monde en continuant son discours, il fourra rapidement une lettre dans la poche de Kazuki puis se redressa rapidement.

« Cet homme que vous voyiez sur ce lit est… Enfin était » rectifia le vieil homme sans plus de sentimentalisme. « Le mari de ma fille Alicia, nous l'avons retrouvé ainsi dans sa chambre dans cet état. Nous nous sommes empressés d'appeler la police mais nous avons décidé d'engager nous-mêmes du personnel. Ce que je veux est simple, retrouvez-moi ce Jubei. Ramenez-le moi vivant, j'insiste bien je le veux vivant, il payera le prix fort pour avoir osé toucher à ma famille » tonna le vieil homme.

Kazuki qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux frémit à ses mots, comment convaincre cet homme que le coupable n'était pas Jubei alors que tout le proclamait coupable ??

La manière dont avait été faite les griffures, c'était sa signature mais Kazuki refusait de croire que son ancien fiancé ait pu faire ça… Oui, la famille de Jubei et la sienne avait décidé avant leur naissance de les marier. Le fait que Kazuki soit un garçon et non une fille comme l'avait prédit la prêtresse du village, n'avait rien changé à cet état de fait. Kazuki connaissait Jubei depuis l'enfance. Ils s'étaient affrontés à cause de Mayubex mais Kazuki refusait de croire que son ex fiancé, ami et amant, ait pu faire une chose aussi horrible.

Kazuki se releva péniblement éprouvé par le choc de la nouvelle et se mit à écouter.

« Voici votre mission : Ramenez-moi le coupable, ce Jubei en vie. » finit le vieil homme furieux.

« Etes-vous sûr que ce soit lui le coupable ? » interrogea Ginji.

Pour peu, Kazuki aurait sauté sur Ginji pour le remercier avec ferveur.

Le vieillard se tourna vers le blond et explosa de colère : « Que voulez-vous de plus comme preuve ?? Comment pouvez-vous penser que ce n'est pas lui ? »

Ban s'avança pour protéger Ginji de la fureur du vieil homme.

« Justement les preuves qu'on a sont trop accablantes !! Commençons par le début si vous le voulez bien monsieur Ayaran. Connaissez-vous ce Jubei ? » l'interrompit Ban.

« Ken, explique leur, j'ai à me reposer. Je dois faire le nécessaire. »

***

Le vieillard sorti suivi par sa famille. Seul resta Ken et l'enfant.

L'homme murmura à l'oreille de l'enfant « Va rejoindre ta mère » mais le petit garçon refusa d'un mouvement de tête et s'accrocha comme à une bouée au majordome.

Le regard de Ken se fit encore plus sérieux et terrible puis il haussa les épaules. « Par ici mesdames, messieurs, si vous voulez me suivre ».

Ken leur indiqua la sortie, il les emmena dans une autre salle où on leur servit le thé.

« Monsieur Ayaran a fait engager de cela il y a deux semaines maintenant un garde du corps un peu spécial et très puissant : Jubei ».

« Que craignait donc ce puissant homme d'affaire pour recourir aux services d'un puissant comme Jubei ? » demanda Ginji curieux.

Cid ne disait rien et regardait par la fenêtre, son regard impassible sembler fixer le lointain. Quant à Kazuki, il restait debout contre le mur pour écouter Ginji était à côté de Ban comme d'habitude.

« C'était pour protéger monsieur Terrance Manchester, le défunt mari d'Alicia. Ce dernier avait reçu des lettres de menaces, le chef de la famille Ayaran a estimé nécessaire d'engager quelqu'un… Mais… »

« Pourquoi lui envoyait-on des lettres de menaces ? » demanda Ginji.

« Monsieur Terrance a renvoyé des employés dernièrement, ces derniers se sont sentis trahis comme si on avait abusé d'eux… Je ne vois que cela comme explication ».

Ban fit la moue. Ce que disait cet homme n'était pas vraiment crédible. De pauvres employés n'auraient certainement pas les moyens d'engager quelqu'un pour tuer ce richard. Il ne disait pas la vérité.

Il faudrait qu'ils enquêtent plus précisément sur le fond de cette histoire, ils apprendraient très certainement des choses intéressantes.

Oui, décidément, il y avait beaucoup de choses louches dans cette affaire.

Pour commencer le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air peiné de la mort de son gendre, certes ce n'était pas son fils mais quand même. De plus, s'il se souvenait bien, Manchester était quelqu'un qui faisait de bonnes affaires dans l'immobilier à Tokyo. Quoique pourquoi pas, la fortune devait lui revenir par le biais de sa fille. Et parlons-en de sa fille, elle avait l'air triste mais elle n'avait pas manifesté plus de peur que ça devant le corps. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir de peine, il avait même surpris dans ces yeux un je ne sais quoi de soulagement. Elle leur avait même sourit quand elle leur avait souhaité bonne chance.

C'était étrange de la part d'une veuve. Même si cela pouvait paraître légitime qu'elle veuille se venger mais tout de même.

Et le plus étrange était cet homme à lunettes et l'enfant. Pourquoi l'enfant de cette bourgeoise, il était maintenant orphelin, s'accrochait plus à cet homme sévère qu'à sa mère ?

Surtout à son âge.

Il était à un âge où les enfants étaient plus dans les jupes de leur mère qu'autre part.

De plus, il ne lui ressemblait pas trop.

Et cet homme froid, il était donc jaloux ??

Il paraissait en savoir plus que ce qu'il disait, il y avait de nombreux points obscurs qu'il faudrait éclaircir.

***

Après les quelques explications de Ken, les Get Backers décidèrent d'accepter la mission qui leur permettrait de vivre confortablement pendant quelques temps.

Après la sortie de la propriété, ils se divisèrent en deux groupes. Ginji et Ban avaient pour mission de trouver des informations sur le mort, les personnes susceptibles de vouloir sa mort, ses activités… Quant à Cid et Kazuki, ils fallaient qu'ils vérifient que Jubei avait bien quitté la Tour Infernale, chercher si quelqu'un n'avait pas usurpé son identité et si oui qui.

***

Ginji et Ban décidèrent donc de se diriger dans les entreprises appartenant à Terrance Manchester. Ils découvrirent vite qu'il s'agissait d'une usine fabricant des sodas, des boissons alcoolisées et quelques gammes de jus de fruit. La marque « Parade » était bien implantée au Japon, elle commençait même à avoir du succès dans quelques autres pays asiatiques : Corée, Chine, Taiwan…

A priori, rien d'anormal, tout paraissait étrangement conforme.

Alors qu'ils discutaient avec l'ingénieur devant les cuves de soda, Ginji se fit la remarque que le bâtiment semblait vraiment plus grand de l'extérieur. Il faudrait y faire une petite visite nocturne afin de vérifier que cette usine ne cachait pas autre chose.

Ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille était les entrepôts : ils étaient bien secs, grands et propres… Mais quelque chose clochait, où se trouvaient les appareils pour mettre des cartons de bouteilles les uns sur les autres ?? Il en avait vu que deux mais il savait pour avoir travaillé plus jeune dans ce genre d'entreprise que deux ne suffiraient pas pour gérer les stocks. Le responsable des stocks avait tiqué quand Ban lui en avait fait la remarque et s'était excusé car ils étaient en réparation. Mais il n'empêche que de l'extérieur l'entrepôt semblait bien plus grand et on ne leur avait pas fait visiter toutes les portes prétextant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. C'était louche.

La deuxième usine était très agitée à cause des récents licenciements estimés injustes de la part des salariés. A part la véhémence des salariés, Ginji les comprenait, il n'y avait rien de plus que des relations patron-salarié.

***

Quant à Cid et Kazuki, ils essayaient de contacter Mayubex sans rentrer dans la tour infernale.

Kazuki repensait à son combat contre Jubei…

Depuis cet affrontement, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Kazuki prit soudainement conscience qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Jubei depuis qu'il avait revu ces griffures sur le mort et son nom peint avec le sang du mort…

En repensant, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cid était assis par terre et attendait le retour de son corbeau qui portait une lettre à Mayubex, il sifflait nonchalamment.

Cette affaire n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter outre mesure ce qui énerva Kazuki.

« Cid, penses-tu que ce soit lui le coupable ? » demanda Kazuki.

Il se rendit aussi compte à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à haute voix le nom de son ami, amant et adversaire.

« Quant à toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui depuis cet incident, n'est-ce pas ?? Inutile de me mentir !! » fit agressivement Cid.

Cid était jaloux ?? C'était le couronnement de tout !! Il n'avait pas fait de scène lui, quand monsieur allait voir sa chère violonistes, il ne disait rien !!

Kazuki sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de jouer les jaloux !! » répliqua agressivement Kazuki énervé.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répondit Cid en se levant et en tapant dans le mur à côté de Kazuki.

« Je ne te fais aucun reproche moi au moins !! » hurla Kazuki.

« Tu sais ce que j'en fait de tes reproches ?? » dit Cid, il leva son majeur et le pointa vers le ciel.

Kazuki fut choqué, il se tourna et s'enfuit.

« Kazuki !! » s'exclama Cid essayant de le retenir.

Cid se lança à la poursuite de son compagnon. Il avait encore dit une bêtise, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Kazuki, pas depuis qu'il avait revu Madoka[C2] .

En fait, Cid ne savait plus quoi ni faire. Il ne faisait rien mais savait que son inaction et son inertie faisaient souffrir deux personnes chères à son cœur : Kazuki et Madoka.

Il avait compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour la jeune fille et ne pouvait le nier.

De plus, il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait en Kazuki et contre lequel ce dernier ne pouvait rien : c'était un homme !! Cid avait été l'amant de Kazuki mais il comprenait maintenant que cela avait été une grave erreur.

Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Cid pensait à Madoka et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps avec Kazuki. Simplement ce n'était pas comme si plus rien ne les unissait.

Soudain Cid entendit un battement d'aile alors qu'il poursuivait Kazuki, il se retournait et vit son corbeau avec une lettre. C'était la réponse de Mayubex. Il abandonna sa poursuite, après tout Kazuki savait se défendre. Il se jura qu'il résoudrait leur différend de façon claire la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

Cid tendit son bras, le corbeau se posa dessus et lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait dans le bec.

Il l'ouvrit et lut le mot « Jubei n'habite plus avec nous ».

Cela n'étonna pas outre mesure Cid, il fallait qu'il prévienne Ginji et Ban.

***

Pendant ce temps Ginji et Ban avaient un peu avancé dans leurs recherches. Ils avaient découvert que la famille du mari d'Alicia était d'origine anglaise ce dont ils se doutaient à cause de son nom mais aussi parce qu'il était roux, barbu et parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Ainsi, il n'y avait personne pour le retenir à part sa femme et son fils.

Il était riche et puissant, de quoi s'attirer des ennemis mais tout cela était bien mince pour monter un meurtre aussi spectaculaire que celui qu'ils avaient vu.

Soudain, le téléphone de Ban sonna alors qu'il buvait tranquillement un verre de grenadine avec la même paille que Ginji. Il décrocha.

« Ban-chan, c'est Heaven. J'ai des informations pour toi concernant ce Terrance Manchester et quelque chose d'intéressant ».

« MMM… » répondit Ban alors que Gini posait une main possessive sur la cuisse de son amant. « Je t'écoute Heaven ».

Ginji se rapprocha de Ban afin d'écouter la conversation. Ban se mit en devoir de lui caresser aussi langoureusement le dos alors qu'ils écoutaient ce que racontait la jeune femme.

« D'après mon indicateur, Terrance aimait bien aller à Shinjuku dans des bars mais aussi des hôtels de passe ».

« Des hôtels de passe ? » l'interrompit Ban intéressant. « Voilà qui pourrait être important. Tu me donnes le nom de ces hôtels ?? Je vais y faire un tour avec Ginji. »

« Hey !! Ce n'est pas pour votre plaisir personnel ! » s'exclama furieusement la jeune femme alors que Ginji mordillait avec gourmandise l'oreille de Ban à cette proposition.

« Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu ça ! » protesta Ban alors que Ginji se mit à faire une moue qu'il jugea charmante. « Il faut bien aller enquêter sur place n'est-ce pas ? » argumenta Ban en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginji.

Heaven soupira fortement au téléphone afin d'exprimer son mécontentement puis elle reprit au bout de quelques instants.

« Alors il y a le Bunny Bar[C3] , le Love Palace, le Ladies and gentleman, le Babylone, la tour de Babel… pour les principaux » cita la jeune femme.

« Ca en fait un paquet !! Bon allons-y !! » déclara Ban à la grande satisfaction de Ginji.

Ban raccrocha, prit la main de Ginji, paya l'adition et sortit du bar où ils s'étaient installés pour la pause.

C'était le soir quand ils prirent leur voiture quand Ginji remarqua sur son siège une lettre et l'ouvrit.

Il lut « Jubei n'habite plus avec nous ». A coté, il y avait un autre mot. « C'est la réponse de Mayubex », signé Cid.

Ginji en informa Ban qui grommela entre ses dents.

« Ban chan, tu crois vraiment que c'est Jubei le coupable ?? » pleurnicha Ginji.

Ban lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas Ginji, c'est surtout toi qui le connais. Tu penses vraiment qu'il puisse faire ça ? »

« Oh !! Il le peut sans aucun doute mais il faudrait qu'il en trouve de l'intérêt ».

« Pour de l'argent ? »

« Jubei n'est pas comme ça !! Kazuki te le dirait s'il était là » s'exclama Ginji.

« Du calme ma caille[C4] » répondit Ban en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Ginji et en l'embrassa langoureusement. Ginji ne se fit pas prier et répondit au baiser.

Ban reprit le dessus et fit basculer Ginji sous lui en continuant à l'embrasser. Il mit ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon pour le caresser. Ce dernier le laissait agir, Ban savait exactement comment le mettre dans tous ses états.

Ban se mit à titiller les tétons de son compagnon quand le téléphone interrompit leurs débats. Ban jura, Ginji pesta puis le brun décrocha le téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans un coin de la voiture.

« Oui ? »

« Messieurs Amano Ginji ? Midou Ban ? » fit une voix visiblement masquée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Ban en commençant à s'inquiéter.

« Je veux que vous arrêtiez votre enquête tout de suite. » ordonna la voix, un homme très certainement. C'était trop rauque et trop grave pour être la voix d'une femme.

« Vous rigolez, j'espère ?? Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons vous obéir ?? » explosa Ban en colère.

Décidément il y avait bien anguille sous roche.

« Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix messieurs. Sachez que j'ai capturé Kazuki, il est faible et à ma merci. Vous n'avez pas besoin que je continue, n'est-ce pas ?? » ironisa la voix.

« Merde ! » s'écria Ban.

Ginji lui prit le téléphone des mains.

« Kazuki ?? Vous avez Kazuki ?? Mais comment ?? Je veux lui parler ! » hurla Ginji qui refusait qu'on fasse du mal à son ami.

« Vous n'êtes pas en condition d'exiger quoique ce soit. Mais je suppose que vous voulez une preuve. Voilà je vous laisse écouter la voix de votre ami, je vous préviens, il est drogué et en sale état, ce qu'il dira ne sera certainement pas très clair » fit froidement leur correspondant.

« Salaud !! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?? » hurla Ban.

« … Ginji… » dit faiblement Kazuki.

« Ka-chan !! C'est toi ?? Comment vas-tu ?? Ils ne t'on pas fait de mal ?? » demanda Ginji aussi inquiet que Ban à ses côtés.

« Vous avez votre preuve. » reprit leur mystérieux interlocuteur.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Ban qui avait repris le téléphone.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je pense. Arrêtez de farfouiller, trouvez ce Jubei, capturez-le et livrez-le à la famille. Une fois que ce sera fait, sachez que nous le serons très rapidement, nous relâcherons votre ami »

« Qui me dit que vous respecterez votre parole ?? » interrogea Ban.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. Je vous laisse 3 jours pour faire ce qu'on vous a demandé, passé ce délai, je crains que votre ami ne soit plus en vie » conclu l'homme en raccrochant.

« Attendez !! » hurla en vain Ban.

Ginji le regarda effaré et se mit à pleurer. Ban le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Ban chan ? » demanda Ginji entre deux sanglots.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginji, Kazuki est résistant » le consola Ban en lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur. « Nous allons trouver une solution, nous allons faire semblant de chercher Jubei mais ces types m'ont plus donné envie de savoir la vérité qu'autre chose, pas toi ? »

« Tu as raison Ban chan, par où commençons-nous alors ? »

« Pour l'instant le plus important est de nous reposer. Demain, nous retournerons chez ces gens, j'ai des questions à leur poser et j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir les réponses, crois-moi !! » affirma Ban.

Ginji se serra plus contre lui en approuvant ce que disait Ban, il avait raison.

Ils finirent par s'endormir quelque peu exténué par cette journée fatigante.

***

Pendant ce temps, Cid qui n'avait pas de téléphone et n'était donc pas au courant des évènements avait regagné la demeure de Madoka en pensant que Kazuki avait dû rejoindre Ban et Ginji. Il tenait à s'assurer des sentiments de la jeune fille pour lui avant de rompre définitivement avec Kazuki. Il avait pris sa décision, cela valait mieux pour eux deux de toute façon. Ils étaient malheureux ensemble.

***

Quand Kazuki s'était enfui en courant et en pleurant devant la façon dont Cid s'était comporté envers lui, il n'avait pas de destination particulière.

Il finit par tomber dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Il se força à se calmer et à reprendre sa respiration. S'énerver ne servait à rien, au contraire, il perdait ses moyens.

Il se décida à reprendre l'enquête seul. Kazuki commença à marcher dans la rue.

Comme il était seul, des hommes, le prenant pour une prostituée, s'accrochaient à son bras essayant de l'entraîner dans leur lit. Exaspéré, il se décida à prendre une petite rue et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il sentit alors un papier, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir ce matin.

Curieux il l'ouvrit. « Rendez-vous au parc de Ueno à Minuit. J.»

Le message n'était pas signé à part par ce J. Est-ce que c'était Jubei ??

Kazuki l'espérait, il avait tant de chose à lui demander, il était sûr que toute cette histoire avait une raison… De plus, depuis que le nom de Jubei était réapparu, Kazuki se rendait compte que ce dernier l'obsédait.

En fait, il pensait que c'était à cause de ses mauvaises relations avec Cid qu'il essayait de penser à quelque chose d'autre ou mieux encore à quelqu'un d'autre.

Kazuki fut tiré de ses réflexions par un gémissement. Il leva les yeux et vit un enfant qui arborait un masque de souffrance et avait mis sa main sur sa hanche afin de retenir de sa petite main le sang qui en coulait. De son autre main, il tenait un lapin en peluche qui semblait être son seul réconfort tellement il le tenait fort.

Kazuki se précipité vers l'enfant. Ce dernier l'accueillit par un petit sourire.

« Tiens bon !! Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital » déclara Kazuki.

Il chargea l'enfant sur son dos et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Kazuki sentit un souffle et une explosion derrière lui. Il bascula en avant entraînant l'enfant dans sa chute et s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, aucune trace de l'enfant. Par contre, il était attaché à une chaise, ses mains avaient été enchaînées ensemble derrière le dossier, de même que ces jambes.

Il remarqua que ces cheveux étaient détachés et qu'il n'avait plus ses clochettes qui étaient aussi ses armes. Ainsi, donc ces personnes s'étaient renseignés sur lui.

Une personne masquée s'approcha de lui.

« Ainsi donc, vous êtes réveillé, Kazuki » commença la voix rauque.

Kazuki l'observa tout en essayant de se dépêtrer de ses fils. Une vive douleur à la cuisse et au bas du dos l'arrêta aussitôt.

Il remarqua qu'il saignait encore un peu à cause de sa plaie sur la cuisse et qu'il était écorché un peu de partout.

« Inutile de résister, vous êtes en notre pouvoir » continua l'homme qui riait des efforts que faisait Kazuki afin de se libérer.

« Où suis-je ?? Que me voulez-vous ? » cria Kazuki quelque peu affolé.

Qui était cet homme ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Le dit homme masqué par une cagoule noire claqua des doigts, aussitôt un homme très musclé masqué lui aussi arriva avec de l'eau.

L'homme versa une poudre dans un verre d'eau et le tendit à Kazuki.

« Si tu bois ceci, tout se passera bien, nous ne te ferons aucun mal… »

« Je refuse ! » répondit Kazuki.

« Comme tu voudras ! Je vais te laisser quelques minutes avec ce gars » dit-il en montrant le nouvel arrivant qui fit craquer ses jointures d'anticipation. « Puis, je reviendrais en espérant que tu seras bien plus docile ».

Le premier homme partit.

L'autre homme dont Kazuki ne distinguait pas le visage s'approcha de lui.

Il tira ses mèches pour lui faire lever sa tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vais bien m'amuser mon joli » dit-il en riant.

Et il commença à le tabasser sans que Kazuki puisse répliquer ou faire quelque chose contre lui.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui, l'homme, particulièrement vicieux, s'acharnait sur sa cuisse. Il empêchait Kazuki à chaque fois de sombrer dans l'inconscience en lui renversant un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

Au bout d'un instant qui lui sembla infiniment long, l'autre homme revint alors que le tas de muscle venait d'arrêter de s'acharner sur lui.

Kazuki avait mal de partout. On le força à ouvrir la bouche et à avaler le liquide contre son gré. De toute façon, il avait du mal à réagir et de la peine à rester conscient.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'on venait de le droguer.

On le laissa ensuite seul alors qu'il plongeait dans l'inconscience y trouvant un semblant de réconfort.

***

Le Lendemain, Ginji et Ban se dirigèrent vers la maison Ayaran, ils furent accueillis par le majordome Ken. Cid les avait rejoint, il avait apprit la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Kazuki et s'en voulait, il avait l'impression que c'était à cause de lui si son compagnon se trouvait en mauvaise posture.

« Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda servilement Ken.

« Nous exigeons de voir monsieur Ayaran » ordonna Ban autoritaire.

Ban et Ginji étaient tous les deux inquiets pour Kazuki et aussi en colère. Ils avaient l'impression que tout ceci était dû à la mission qu'on leur avait confié, tout n'était que poudre aux yeux !! Il fallait arrêter de se moquer d'eux !!

Ils avaient eu l'impression d'être manipulés et ils n'aimaient pas ça du tout !!

« Je suis désolé messieurs mais monsieur Ayaran est en déplacement, il ne peut vous recevoir » fit Ken en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ban s'apprêta à exploser quand Ginji l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Nous aimerions éclaircir certains points » insista Ginji. « La vie de notre ami est en jeu ».

L'expression du majordome se voilà pour s'assombrir.

« Je vois, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie » fit Ken en s'inclinant devant ses invités.

Les trois compères le suivirent. Le jeune Hisoka se précipita vers Ken en criant et en pleurnichant « Ken, ils m'embêtent !! ». Il était poursuivi par les deux autres enfants.

Hisoka se précipita dans les bras de Ken qui le pris avec une affection visible : il souriait, ce que les membres de Get Backers ne l'avaient encore jamais vu faire.

Les deux enfants plus âgés s'arrêtèrent net en voyant qu'ils avaient été prit en flagrant délit et s'enfuirent en courant sans mot dire.

Ken les emmena dans le salon avec Hisoka dans ses bras. Ginji faisait des signes et des grimaces à l'enfant, ce dernier l'observait au début avec curiosité mais se mit vite à lui répondre en agitant ses mains, toujours perché sur le majordome.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose, messieurs ?" proposa Ken.

"Nous avons plus urgent à faire que de deviser tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé. Nous voulons des réponses à nos questions et savoir de quoi il en retourne." Répliqua durement Ban qui remonta ses lunettes d'un air menaçant.

"Je comprends… Je pense que le mieux serait de nous voir à l'extérieur. Les murs ont des oreilles par ici et je tiens à ma place."

"Quand et où ?" proposa Ban pressé.

"Pendant ma pause déjeuner, je dîne souvent au restaurant italien 'Peperoni', que diriez-vous de m'y rejoindre à midi ?"

"Nous y serons. Pendant ce temps nous avons encore des choses à éclaircir" conclu Ban.

Les trois hommes partirent en laissant Ken. Celui-ci retourna avec le jeune Hisoka dans ses appartements et écrivit une lettre qu'il fit partir aussitôt.

***

A midi, comme convenus, Ginji, Ban et Cid rejoignirent Ken au fond du restaurant.

"Voici les cartes" fit une serveuse une fois qu'ils se furent installés.

Les quatre hommes regardèrent le menu puis commandèrent. Une fois servis, la discussion commença.

"Je vous écoute" proposa Ken.

"Notre ami a été capturé." Annonça calmement Ban.

"Il s'agit de Kazuki si j'ai bien retenu son nom, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Ken en constatant que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux manquait.

"Comment le savez-vous ?" demanda Ginji étonné.

"C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire appel à vos services… Je me suis donc renseigné, cela fait parti de mon travail" expliqua le majordome très sérieux.

"C'est vous qui nous avez recruté ?" demanda curieux Cid.

"Votre réputation vous a précédé, messieurs. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas le sujet, dites-moi en plus sur cette disparition".

"Il s'agit d'un enlèvement" corrigea Ban. "Notre ami a été enlevé hier. Les ravisseurs nous ont appelés hier soir…"

"Je comprends…. Et qu'ont-ils dit ?"

"Ils nous demandent d'abandonner nos recherches, de capturer Jubei et de vous le livrer… C'est aussi simple que cela." continua Ban.

" Je vois …" fit Ken en remontant ses lunettes.

"Vous voyez quoi ?" demanda brusquement Cid en colère.

"Vous avez dû enquêter sur les activités de monsieur Terrance je suppose… Cela n'a pas plus, c'est aussi simple que cela".

"Je commence à comprendre…" finit par dire Ban après un instant de silence.

Ginji et Cid se tournèrent vers lui surpris pour eux, cette affaire était toujours aussi obscure et incompréhensible.

"Je vous explique. Si je me trompe, vous me corrigerez" fit Ban à l'adresse de Ken qui hocha la tête. "Je pense que Terrance trempe dans des affaires plutôt louches, la famille Ayaran est plus ou moins au courant".

"Ils ne l'ont su que récemment , je vous assure et cela ne leur a pas du tout plu» précisa Ken.

"Bref, Terrance doit être lié à la drogue, aux jeux, aux bordels, aux love affaire ou aux yakusa… Il y a une multitude d'activités illégales qui rapportent gros" continua Ban.

"Il gère des hôtels de passe où circule de la drogue" avoua Ken gêné.

"Et il a dû faire une connerie quelconque, on l'a menacé. Il a acheté les services de Jubei pour pouvoir se protéger mais visiblement cela n'a pas été efficace. La mafia a quand même réussi à le tuer. Mais le hic est qu'ils ne veulent pas que des étrangers mettent leur nez dans leurs affaires." conclu Ban.

"Je ne suis pas au courant de tout mais il est exact que monsieur Terrance ait acheté les services de monsieur Jubei".

"Pourquoi a-t on engagé Jubei ?" demanda Ginji.

Le silence se fit. Ken reprit la parole "Je l'ai recommandé".

"Vous ?" fit Cid étonné. "Comment le connaissez-vous ?"

"C'est une longue histoire qui ne vous concerne pas. Disons juste que je lui suis redevable d'une fière chandelle… J'ai voulu l'aider à mon tour… Mais il s'avère que je l'ai plus mis dans le pétrin qu'autre chose" compléta gêné Ken.

Ban comprenait enfin pourquoi l'homme les aidait : il se sentait coupable et voulait réparer sa faute.

"Que comptez-vous faire ?" demanda Ken en finissant son assiette de pattes aux basilics.

"Nous devons trouver Jubei" commença Cid qui pensait que ce dernier pourrait les sortir définitivement du pétrin où ils étaient bien empêtrés.

"Nous allons faire croire que nous cherchons Jubei… Cependant cela nous servira de couverture car il faut que nous trouvions Kazuki. C'est le plus important, n'est-ce pas Ginji ?" demanda Ban à Ginji qui se serra contre lui.

"Oui, Kazuki est plus important que la mission, il faut le libérer" dit fermement Ginji.

"Savez-vous des choses sur les ennemis de Terrance ?" demanda Ban à Ken.

"Très peu. Les bas quartiers sont immenses mais il ne fait pas de doute que Kazuki est là bas, il peut être n'importe où… Il y a tellement de coins et recoins, autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin" argumenta Ken.

"Nous n'abandonnerons" fit farouchement Ginji.

"Je vous souhaite de trouver votre ami, j'essayerai de vous aider du mieux que je peux mais je resterai fidèle à la maison Ayaran" finit doucement Ken.

Ils avaient fini leurs déserts et décidèrent de se lever.

"Je dois regagner mon travail si vous voulez m'excuser" dit Ken en s'inclinant.

***

Après le départ de Ken, Ban, Ginji et Cid décidèrent d'établir un plan.

Cid allait faire appel à ses dons de maître des animaux afin de trouver Kazuki grâce à des chiens. Ban et Ginji continueraient l'enquête en faisant croire qu'ils cherchaient Jubei.

Ils commencèrent à mettre leur plan à exécution.

Ban et Ginji se faisaient passer pour un couple gay en mal d'amour. Ils pourraient ainsi visiter tout les love hôtels des bas-fonds, la mission ne leur déplaisait pas. Alors qu'ils se baladaient la main dans la main, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de malabars assis à une terrasse de café.

Ban embrassa fougueusement Ginji en le plaquant contre le mur tout en écoutant la conversation. Il en profita pour peloter son compagnon, toujours pour sa couverture mais aussi par pur plaisir.

Les malabars finirent par quitter le bar.

"Alors ?" demanda Ginji encore rouge à cause de ce que Ban lui avait fait, en public en plus.

"J'ai entendu le nom d'un clan opposé à Terrance, le clan Recalde. Il faut demander des informations à Heaven et à Ken".

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils apprirent quelques heures plus tard que le clan Recalde était spécialisé dans l'import / export et avait nombres d'entrepôts dans les quais de Tokyo.

Cid rejoignit Ginji et Ban sur les dits quais.

"Tu pourrais déployer tes chiens dans cette zone ??" demanda Ban à Cid.

"Sans problème" répondit Cid. Il siffla, aussitôt une meute de chiens de toutes les races et de toutes les couleurs arrivèrent en jappant. Cid siffla à nouveau et ils se mirent à parcourir les quais. Quelques minutes plus tard, un caniche blanc revint vers Cid.

Les trois hommes suivirent l'animal qui les mena à l'entrepôt 118. Là, ils entrèrent brusquement pour se retrouver face à une scène inattendue : des hommes étaient étalés à terre avec des griffes plantés dans leurs corps morts.

"Jubei" murmura Ginji qui avait reconnu la signature de l'ex membre des Volts.

Ils explorèrent le bâtiment et trouvèrent dans le sous-sol les restes d'une chaise avec des cordes par terre.

Ban se pencha sur le sol, il montra aux autres des traces de sang et surtout de longs cheveux noirs qu'ils attribuèrent à Kazuki.

"Tu penses que Kazuki est en vie ?" demanda en pleurs Ginji.

Ban le prit dans ses bras. "J'en suis sûr, Jubei est certainement venu le libérer. C'est sa signature ces corps n'est-ce pas ?? Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui, il s'en sortira" le rassura Ban en caressant sa chevelure hérissée.

"Je me demande comment Jubei a su que Kazuki était emprisonné" finit par dire Cid.

"Ken" répondit Ban.

"Tu penses qu'il a averti Jubei pour Kazuki ?" demanda Ginji encore inquiet.

"J'en suis quasiment sûr, allons le voir" proposa Ban.

Les Get Backers partirent aussitôt vers la maison Ayaran.

***

Kazuki entendit une explosion et des cris. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas couper ses liens, il était bien trop faible. Il décida alors de briser la chaise contre le mur. Il s'y prit à plusieurs fois tellement la drogue le faisait souffrir et l'affaiblissait.

Une fois cela finit, il se releva péniblement et marcha en direction de la porte.

Les bruits de bagarre se rapprochaient. Se pouvait-il que ce soir Ban, Ginji ou … peut être Cid ?? Kazuki l'espérait, car il se sentait si faible et si bon à rien que cela l'agaçait profondément. Il n'était pas capable de s'en sortir seul.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, tout chancelait autour de lui. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Kazuki rassembla ses forces et fonça vers l'inconnu dans l'espoir de le renverser pour s'enfuir.

Il courut mais l'homme l'empêcha de passer en le retenant fermement mais gentiment.

Kazuki réalisa alors que c'était Jubei.

"Jubei" murmura Kazuki avant de s'évanouir.

"Ka chan…" chuchota l'arrivant à l'oreille de ce dernier.

Jubei, un homme aux cheveux courts et à la mine sévère, rattrapa Kazuki. Il le prit dans ses bras et sortit de cet l'entrepôt en laissant derrière lui des corps.

Une fois sortis, Jubei se réfugia dans une maison abandonnée et entreprit de soigner tendrement Kazuki.

«Ne t'inquiète pas je suis la tu es en sécurité…» dit Jubei avec une grande douceur en caressant les cheveux de Kazuki.

Il savait bien que ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais il tenait beaucoup trop à Kazuki pour s'en empêcher.

Une fois cela fait, il prit Kazuki dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus sûr où il pourrait récupérer et prendre des forces.

***

Les Get Backers arrivèrent dans la maison Ayaran. Ils demandèrent aussitôt Ken.

Celui-ci descendit quelques minutes plus tard, Ban le prit par le pan de sa chemise et le souleva du sol avec force pour le cogner contre le mur.

"Vous ne nous avez menti et trahi" hurla de colère Ban.

"Je suis désolé… Vous voulez bien me lâcher ??? Si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai quelque chose qui vous intéressera sûrement" dit calmement Ken alors qui frottait sa tête, il aurait une bosse ce soir.

Ban le relâcha. Ken monta l'escalier et leur ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Sur le lit se trouvait Kazuki évanoui et couvert de bandages.

"Kazuki" fit joyeusement Ginji en se précipitant vers son ami.

Ses cheveux étaient défaits ce qui le rendait encore plus féminin. Il respirait et semblait bien aller. Ginji en pleura de joie.

Cid s'avança lentement pour constater que son compagnon allait bien et soupira lui aussi de soulagement. Même si cela n'allait pas fort entre eux, il n'avait jamais souhaité du mal à son ami ni qui lui arrive quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kazuki ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Ka chan" dit Ginji encore inquiet.

"Ginji ?" s'étonna Kazuki. "Où suis-je ?? Où est Jubei ?"

"Vous êtes dans mes appartements, monsieur Kazuki" lui répondit servilement Ken. "Monsieur Jubei a estimé que vous seriez plus en sécurité ici qu'à ses côtés. Il a insisté sur le fait que vous deviez vous reposer et reprendre des forces".

"Jubei l'a amené ici ?" s'étonnèrent de concert Ginji et Ban.

"Je me souviens de rien… Je sais qu'il est venu me délivrer puis je me suis évanoui… Et je me retrouve ici" ajouta Kazuki encore confus.

« C'est cela même » affirma Ken. « Pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez, j'ai averti Jubei de ce qui se passait. Ce qui explique pourquoi il est intervenu » ajouta Ken à la question que Ban s'apprêtait à poser.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Kazuki en s'essayant sur le lit.

« Vous devriez rester couché » fut la réponse du majordome.

« Il faut que je lui parle !!» insista Kazuki en enlevant les couvertures.

« Non ! ! » cria Ken.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent surpris vers le majordome. Même Hisoka qui faisait des dessins sur des feuilles le regarda.

« Ken ? ? » demanda le jeune garçon inquiet.

« Ce n'est rien, Hisoka » le rassura Ken en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je suis désolé de m'être emporté mais Jubei a insisté, il faut que vous vous reposiez » termina t-il à l'attention de Kazuki. "Il regrette profondément que vous soyez mêlé a tout cela… Il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur vous, je lui ai déjà causé suffisamment de soucis, vous ne devriez pas en rajouter."

Kazuki ne dit rien mais fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda Ginji.

« Maintenant que Kazuki est en sécurité, j'ai bien l'intention d'éclaircir cette affaire » affirma Ban en remontant ses lunettes d'un air sérieux.

« Je suis d'accord » approuva Kazuki qui avait remis son ample tee-shirt et s'était assis au bord du lit. « Je vous accompagne !!».

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! ! » protesta Ken qui se plaça devant lui.

« Je vais nettement mieux, je vous rassure ! ! »

« Jubei m'a chargé de veiller sur votre sécurité, je ne vous laisserai pas partir ! ! » affirma Ken fermement.

« Ka chan, repose-toi encore aujourd'hui » dit Ginji conciliant. « Je sais que tu as envie de nous aider, tu viendras avec nous demain ».

Kazuki finit par se ranger à l'avis commun : il devait se reposer.

De toute façon, on ne lui laisserait certainement pas le choix.

Ginji, Ban, Cid, Kazuki aidé en cela par Ken se mirent à discuter d'un plan d'action afin de savoir pourquoi on voulait tellement accuser Jubei alors que beaucoup d'autres choses semblaient bien plus louches.

Ginji et Ban poursuivraient leur enquête dans les milieux louches tandis que Cid chercherait Jubei pour faire diversion quant à Ken il essayerait d'avoir des renseignements sur l'activité de Terrance de l'intérieur.

Une fois les missions définies, chacun se sépara pour continuer son enquête. Kazuki devait rester seul pour se reposer.

***

Ginji et Ban repartirent plus serein car Kazuki était en sécurité. Leur enquête avança rapidement. Ils découvrirent que Terrance était bien à la tête d'un réseau de drogue et de prostitution. Cela ils s'en doutaient déjà mais ils trouvèrent une information bien plus intéressante et dont ils ne se seraient pas doutés si Ban n'avait pas utilisé son Jagan, son troisième œil, pour extorquer cette information à un sous-fifre.

Ban et Ginji avaient capturé l'un des membres travaillant dans l'un des bars de prostitution appartenant à Terrance. Ban avait utilisé son Jagan pour faire parler ce soi-disant dur et lui avait fait croire à son pire cauchemar être enterré vivant.

« Terrance mais il est gay comme un phoque ! ! Vous ne le saviez pas ? » parada l'homme qui n'en menait pas large. « Il est homosexuel. Il n'a jamais dû toucher une femme de sa vie. »

« Comment ? ? ! Mais il est marié et a un fils ! ! » fit Ginji surpris.

« Oui, il est marié, mais ce n'est pas un choix de sa part ! ! Je vous assure ! ! Quant au fils, je mettrai ma main à couper que ce n'est pas le sien. De toute façon, sa femme et lui ne peuvent pas se voir » révéla l'homme.

« Dites nous ce que vous savez sur leurs relations » insista Ban.

Cette affaire était décidément pleine de recoins sombres et inexplorés.

« Vous voulez bien me laisser respirer ? » demanda l'homme qui se sentait aculé. « On pourrait d'ailleurs autre part ? ? J'ai pas envie de rester ici. »

Ban et Ginji emmenèrent l'homme dans un bois où ils seraient plus tranquilles.

L'homme se décida à déballer son sac. « Terrance ne pouvait pas souffrir sa femme. » commença l'homme en allumant une cigarette et en tirant une bouffée de pur plaisir. « Un mariage arrangé. J'ai rencontré sa femme une fois, une jolie poupée bien roulée un peu trop sophistiquée mais j'aurai pas dit non… Ca je vous le jure ! ! »

Ban fit signe à l'homme de continuer.

« M'enfin, comme je disais, ils s'entendaient pas. Le patron se plaignait souvent de sa femme qui n'arrêtait pas de le poursuivre. On lui avait conseillé de fournir un amant à sa femme, comme ça, elle lui foutrait la paix. Bref, il a dû suivre nos conseils car il en parla moins pendant un temps. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un fils naisse de l'union de cet homme avec sa femme. Ca n'a pas fait joli dans la famille. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'Hisoka n'est pas le fils de Terrance ? » insista Ginji.

« C'est cela même… Terrance a plusieurs liaisons mais il ne touche pas aux femmes. En ce moment, il sort avec Gon. »

« Gon ? Il est où ce gars ? ? ? Je suis sûr qu'il sait plein de choses ! ! » questionna Ban.

« Possible, je vous indiquerait où il vit. En tout cas c'est sûr Terrance a pas vu d'un bon œil de devoir reconnaître un fils qui n'était pas le sien. A cause de cela, les relations entre lui et sa femme se détériorèrent encore plus si c'était possible. ». L'homme avait fini sa cigarette, il en ralluma une autre.

« Ils commencèrent à se disputer puis ils finirent par se haïr. »

« Cela explique plusieurs choses » fit Ban pensif. « Est-ce que la famille Ayaran est dangereuse ? »

« Dans le milieu non, ils ne font pas d'activités illégales… Cependant ils ont tellement d'argent que cela ne doit pas être difficile de sous-traiter ce genre de besognes. »

« Vous insinuez que ce serait la famille Ayaran qui aurait tué Terrance ? » fit Ban surpris et quelque peu choqué par cette dernière révélation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« C'est fort possible » reprit l'homme en fumant. « Je sais qu'il y a des disputes de clans mais il y en a toujours eu. Cela ne justifie pas un assassinat, c'est certain. Dans le milieu, on n'assassine pas à moins d'avoir un grand gain ou une possibilité d'obtenir l'affaire d'un concurrent… Terrance était un malin, aucune chance qu'il montre un signe de faiblesse. Au contraire les affaires allaient bien… »

« Que va-t-il se passer à sa mort ? ? ? » questionna Ginji.

« Une petite guerre de clan certainement à moins que l'affaire ne soit jouée au jeu. Ce sera repris sans faute. Que voulez-vous savoir de plus ? »

« Des informations sur le tueur… Et aussi savoir pourquoi notre ami Kazuki a été capturé ».

« Le tueur, sûrement une petite frappe ou alors un poison savamment dilué. Impossible de savoir… Quant à votre ami, je ne sais rien sur lui » affirma l'homme.

« Bien, tu es libre… Allons vois ce Gon » finit Ban.

Ban et Ginji relâchèrent l'homme qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils frappèrent chez Gon qui leur confirma les informations qu'ils venaient de récolter : il était le compagnon de Terrance lequel était gay, il détestait sa femme qui le lui rendait bien, Hisoka n'était pas son fils, il n'avait pas été tué par la mafia ni par des yakusa.

***

Cid cherchait Jubei mais impossible de le trouver. Toutes les traces menaient à des voies sans issues, comme si l'homme s'était envolé au loin.

Ken avait repris son service auprès de la famille Ayaran.

Quant à Kazuki, il s'ennuyait. Il décida d'aider dans l'enquête… Il était dans la maison, il pourrait apprendre des choses. Il se leva et explora la maison sans se faire remarquer.

La maison était vaste, il y avait beaucoup de chambres : pour les membres de la famille comme les visiteurs, des salons, des bibliothèques.

Il surprit une conversation inattendue dans un salon.

Alicia, la jeune veuve, était assise sur le bureau de son mari, son haut était déboutonné. Ken était en face d'elle en train de la caresser. La jeune femme semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir quant au majordome, son visage était impénétrable.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle aux autres… Ces deux là avaient une liaison…

Il continua à explorer quand il tomba sur le jeune Hisoka qui pleurnichait.

Kazuki s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demanda Kazuki.

« Ils m'ont piqué mon nounours, je veux Ken… » pleurnicha le jeune garçon.

« Il est occupé pour l'instant… » dit gêné Kazuki.

« Il est avec maman ? » questionna l'enfant en suçant son pouce.

Voyant l'air gêné de Kazuki, l'enfant reprit. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ! Je suis au courant… De toute façon, tout le monde sait ici que maman est une dévoreuse d'homme comme on l'appelle. Ca veut dire quoi au fait ? ? Elle les mange ? ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle mange Ken ; lui, au moins, il s'occupe de moi et me fait des câlins ».

« C'est pas facile à expliquer Hisoka tu sais… Mais je te rassure, ta maman ne mangera pas Ken et il pourra s'occupe de toi. »

« C'est vrai ? » dit l'enfant en souriant. « Chouette alors ! ! Je vais aller dehors pour l'attendre ».

Une fois l'enfant parti, Kazuki se retrouva seul encore une fois, il continua son exploration pour trouver que la maison avait des caves. Ce n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais il décida de continuer à enquêter. Il tomba sur une cave à vin, des débarras. Alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas, il sentit comme un courant d'air venant de la cave. Kazuki décida de refaire un tour.

Il explora la cave, le courant d'air ne pouvait pas venir de l'extérieur, la fenêtre était fermée. Kazuki inspecta les murs à tâtons en se basant sur le filet d'air. Il finit par trouver une porte secrète. Il entra.

Ce qu'il vit le surpris. La pièce contenait un lit avec un bureau. Le plus extraordinaire était les photos de jeunes hommes dénudés dans diverses positions tapissant les murs.

Quelle pièce étrange ! ! Il se décida à l'inspecter afin de savoir à qui appartenait toutes ces affaires. Soudain, il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans le haut de son bras. Il toucha la blessure et vit qu'une fléchette était entrée dans sa chair, il sentait que ses yeux se troublaient.

Kazuki trouva la force de se retourner et constata avec surprise l'auteur de ce méfaits : c'était Alicia qui lui souriait.

Il s'écroula sur le sol et s'évanouit.

***

Alors que Ban et Ginji rejoignaient Cid pour faire le point. Ils reçurent un coup de fil.

« J'attends toujours la tête de Jubei » dit une voix encore masquée.

« Quoi ? ? ? Comment ? ? » s'étonna Ban.

« Votre ami est de nouveau entre nos mains… Vous ne le trouverez pas de sitôt. Livrez-moi Jubei en vie ce soir à minuit ou cela lui coûtera la vie. Je vous rappellerai à cette heure pour convenir d'un rendez-vous, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ».

Le mystérieux interlocuteur raccrocha.

Ban annonça la nouvelle aux autres qui se précipitèrent aussitôt chez les Ayaran pour en savoir plus. Ils trouvèrent Ken affolé qui accouru vers eux.

« Messieurs, je ne trouve pas Kazuki… Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'il est avec vous… » supplia Ken qui semblait apeuré.

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas où il est ? » geignit Ginji qui s'effondra à terre.

« Malheureusement oui… Que se passe t-il ? ? Vous semblez affolé. » demanda Ken.

«Ne perdons pas de temps et allons dans vos appartements » exigea Ban.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ken qui était vide. Kazuki semblait avoir disparu sans rien laisser derrière lui.

Ban lui raconta le dernier coup de fil.

Cette fois-ci Ken blanchit et se mit à trembler. Puis il s'effondra en larmes.

Hisoka rentra alors sur ces entrefaites et se précipita dans les bras du majordome.

« Ken » dit le jeune garçon en serrant l'homme dans ses petits bras.

« Vous feriez mieux de tout nous dire » dit Ban. « Nous savons que Terrance et Alicia ne s'entendaient pas du tout. De même cet enfant n'est pas le fils de Terrance qui est homosexuel. Dites-nous tout ! ! »

Ken commença alors son récit.

« Je travaille chez les Ayaran depuis 6 ans. Alicia et Terrance étaient mariés depuis un an et déjà leur mariage tournait en eau de boudin. Mais vous savez que dans ces familles, on ne divorce pas. Chacun menait sa vie de son côté. Terrance avec des hommes et Alicia aussi. Je suis tombé follement amoureux de madame tout de suite ce qui me joua des tours quand je compris qui elle était vraiment… ».

Ken fit une pause et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Hisoka s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Alicia adore séduire les hommes, c'est un jeu pour elle. Elle me séduisit bien vite et fit de moi son jouet… Notre liaison perdure encore… Alicia adore faire souffrir… Elle affirme qu'Hisoka est…. »

« Hisoka est votre fils n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ginji en voyant l'affection unissant l'homme et l'enfant.

Ken blanchit, cet homme devinait donc tout ?? Il se mit à trembler et serra encore plus fort l'enfant dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Hisoka était certainement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Il finit par reprendre en balbutiant.

« C'est ce qu'elle dit mais vous ne la connaissez pas… Ce pourrait être une invention de sa part… Les dates concordent… En tout cas, je considère Hisoka comme mon fils. C'est la seule personne qui accepte les gens comme ils sont… Je ne veux pas le perdre, il est important pour moi, vous comprenez ? »

Ken serra l'enfant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Quand il est né, les relations entre Terrance et Alicia allèrent encore plus mal… Ils continuèrent à aller de l'avant jusqu'à ce que monsieur pique le dernier amant de madame : Sena. »

« Vous voulez dire que Terrance a mis dans son lit un homme qu'avait séduit sa femme ? » insista Cid quelque peu choqué par cette légèreté de mœurs.

« Tout à fait. Madame fit une crise et elle décida alors de se débarrasser de son mari. »

« Vous voulez dire que c'est elle le coupable ? ? Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit alors ? ? » insista Ban.

« Si je disais quelque chose, je pouvais dire adieu à Hisoka. C'est la mère légitime, je n'ai aucun droit… Je ne veux pas être séparé de mon fils » affirma avec passion Ken.

Hisoka l'embrassa.

« Je comprends » dit doucement Ginji révolté par le comportement abominable de cette femme qui ne méritait pas l'appellation de mère ni qu'un enfant lui soit confié.

« Alicia n'aime pas Hisoka, pour elle ce n'est qu'un pion. Monsieur Ayaran l'aime bien mais ne le considère pas comme son petit-fils légitime… Bref, il est écarté d'office de l'héritage. Madame a donc engagé des frappes pour faire le sale boulot : écrire des lettres de menaces, faire agresser son mari. Cela je l'ai deviné uniquement après que votre ami ait été capturé, je ne le savais pas avant, je vous jure » dit farouchement Ken.

« Nous vous croyons » assura Ginji.

« J'aimais bien monsieur Terrance, il avait ses défauts mais il était bien plus humain que sa femme, j'en suis convaincu. Comme je pensais que c'était des vraies menaces, j'ai recommandé Jubei. Alicia l'a tout de suite apprécié et essaya de le mettre dans son lit… Mais Jubei repoussa à chaque fois ses avances…. Elle a dû vouloir faire d'une pierre deux coups : tuer son mari en accusant celui qui l'avait repoussé ».

« Vous savez donc où est Jubei ? » questionna Ban.

« Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai avertit de la capture de Kazuki. Il loge ici, dans les murs de cette maison… Il y a un coin dans le grenier où personne ne va jamais … Nous avons pensé que c'était la meilleure cachette »

« Il faut aller le chercher » dit Cid.

« Oui, allons-y ! ! » dit Ginji en se levant.

***

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les 5 hommes se retrouvèrent dans le grenier.

Jubei sortit de l'ombre surpris d'avoir de la visite et fronça les sourcils. Il lança un œil interrogateur à Ken.

"Ginji, Cid, Ban, Ken ? Que faites-vous là ?" demanda l'homme d'une voix sérieuse. "Où se trouve Kazuki ?" termina t-il d'une voix inquiète en constatant l'absence du jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

Ken lui expliqua aussitôt la situation. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la coupable, cela allait être plus facile de la trouver.

Ils décidèrent de quadriller la maison. Grâce aux chiens appelés par Cid, ils trouvèrent la cave où était enfermé Kazuki.

Sa libération fut une affaire de minute et ils capturèrent Alicia.

Ils décidèrent de faire éclater l'affaire.

***

Ils convoquèrent la famille Ayaran pour dire qu'ils avaient trouvé le coupable et Jubei.

La famille se réunit dans le salon où ils avaient été accueillis la première fois.

Le chef de la famille fut surpris de voir sa fille ligotée tandis que Jubei était libre, il soutenait Kazuki encore faible. Cid était appuyé contre le mur.

Ken et Hisoka se tenaient en retrait Ban parlait avec Ginji à ses côtés.

Ban dévoila toute l'affaire.

« Maintenant, nous allons appeler la police » conclu Ban.

« Ne faites pas ça ! ! » supplia le chef de la famille qui n'avait jamais voulu ouvrir les yeux sur les défauts de sa fille.

« Pourquoi ? ? » demanda Ginji.

« Cela va ruiner notre réputation » énonça le père.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Nous exigeons plusieurs choses dans ce cas. » commença Ban.

Le chef Ayaran leva un sourcil et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Tout d'abord, il faut changer les registres de naissance et déclarer Hisoka comme le fils de Ken. Ensuite, c'est lui qui gardera l'enfant votre fille n'en est pas capable. Il sera bien mieux avec son père. Et s'il le veux vous lui accorderez une pension à vie pour le gamin ».

Ken pleura et se mit à balbutier des remerciements.

« Je vous remercie… Monsieur, si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénient je voudrais démissionner et refaire ma vie ailleurs. »

Ayaran fut obligé de s'incliner.

« L'autre condition est de surveiller votre fille afin que ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduise plus. Enfin, Jubei est innocent, il faut arrêter les recherches le concernant » ajouta Ban.

Kazuki sourit à Jubei tout en lui prenant la main. Jubei le prit dans ses bras rassuré que cette affaire soit enfin finie, il avait craint à plusieurs reprises pour la vie de son compagnon.

Le savoir en danger lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour ce dernier malgré les années de séparation.

Jubei regarda Cid dans les yeux en une expression de défi : il récupérait Kazuki et le rendrait heureux, il se le jura en lui-même.

Cid baissa les yeux, ils auraient une discussion plus tard, à tête reposée. Là, ils étaient encore trop sous le coup des évènements pour envisager les choses de façon sereine.

Ils quittèrent enfin cette maison renfermant trop de secrets et de non-dits.

Leur mission était finie, la vie continuait.

Cid partit en premier. Il ne dit rien et confia Kazuki à Jubei.

Une autre histoire commença, un jour nouveau s'annonçait sous un ciel plus propice…

FIN

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Je me souviens le nom de son chien Mozart mais elle,, Madoka ou Sakura ?? pas sûre,, quelqu'un se souvient ??

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] j'ai un doute alors adoptons Madoka 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] Tous ces noms sont sortis de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance même fortuite avec des magasins ayant le même nom est purement le fruit du hasard !! Si je vous jure !!

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C4] si quelqu'un a un surnom autre, ça se négocie ^^


End file.
